XMen 3: A Crystal Revealed DISCONTINUED
by LightNeverFades
Summary: chapter 8 Crystal Jones is Jean Grey's Niece. She's strange, being a mutant. Hated by her stepfather, she escapes and runs away to Mutant High. There she find troubles and something new waiting...
1. Jean Grey’s Niece

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**Author's Note:**

_Well, this was the first X-Men Series! I love Logan (drools;;;) so I might be getting him to become the center of the story. Sorry about that:P Anyways, since I thought it was kind of sad that Jean died, I thought I'd write something connected to her so the memory of Jean Grey will be passed on:) Anyways, I wish everyone likes it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!

* * *

**

**Jean Grey's Niece**

"Crystal,_ please_, don't go…" a woman begged to her daughter, stroking her short brownhair, as if she were a living Barbie.

Crystal scowled and she brushed her mother's hand away from her hair. Her mother winced at the sight of her daughter's hand going through her hand just like a ghost.

"I want to find out what's so wrong with me! I'm not crazy you know! You can send me to some mental hospital and say I'm crazy but you know I'm not!" Crystal shouted angrily. _I hate you!_ her mind screamed furiously.

Her mother thought she was crazy because she sneaked out of her room all the time, coming back soaked all in sweat. She didn't know why she sneaked out of her room when she had no need to. She sleepwalked most of the time when she went to sleep in the night. Something was wrong with her but she knew in her heart she was not crazy.

Her mother was in verge of tears. "Mybaby, don't leave me! You know what you're father's going to say!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. _My 'father', eh?_ She thought sarcastically.

Her father thought she was crazy as well. Her father was not her real father. He was the current Mr. Jones the fifth. Her step-father hatedCrystal and she hated him as well. Her stepfather always hit on her and never told her why. Her mother only liked her step-father because he was rich and powerful, and knew would help her family with his money.

"I don't _care_, alright, mom? _He_ hates me! And you only like him because we're poor and his rich!" Crystal screamed into her mother's tearful face.

"No that is not true-" her mother began to protest but Crystal had enough already with her pleads.  
"I'm GOING mom! BYE!" sheshouted and walked out of her room, slamming the door right in front of her mother's face."Crystal! No wait! CRYSTAL!"

Crystal ran down the stairs and snatched her coat and hat away from the hook on the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" she heard her Step-father speak harshly. Crystal glared at her step-father, his harsh stern face glaring back. "I'm LEAVING."

And with that, she slapped her step-father's face with the most fierce anger she had welled up in her heart. Her step-father's looked at her in a mixture of shock and anger.  
"How dare you- "hegrowled angrily. But Crystal had already opened the door and started walking away.

"Come back here, you little brat!" her step-father snarled angrily at Crystal but Crystal never looked back. She would never look back.  
She had things to do, and she wasn't going to get interrupted by some man who told her he was her 'step-father'.

* * *

Logan looked out the window of the school. He couldn't sleep... again.  
His dream was getting worse since the time when Jean died to save them all.

"Jean, why did you do it...?" he muttered sadly. He opened another bottle of Dr. Pepper and drank quickly. Then he put it on the table beside him.  
"Awake again, Logan?" he heard someone familiar say as he looked around. There was Bobby, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, how come you're awake?" Logan nodded and asked. Bobby shook his head.

"Nightmare," he replied and opened the fridge, taking out bottle of coke. "What's your nightmare? What's it about?"

Logan sighed. He knew Bobby would bring that up someday soon.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bobby frowned.

"Ok then."

Bobby looked out the window. He was about to say something but he stopped in mid sentence when he saw something unfamiliar. "Hey, who's that?"

"What?" Logan said and looked out the window to see a figure stagger and fall to the ground.

"Come on, let's go and check it out," Logan said and Bobby nodded. Logan and Bobbywalked out of the kitchen, towards the door to the school. Logan pushed the door open and ran towards the fallen figure.

"Who do you think it is?"

Logan ran and stopped; now walking cautiously, just in case this person was an enemy.

"It's a girl, and she's a mutant, I can smell it," Logan said and looked at the fallen girl, sprawled on the ground.

"Let's bring her in then," Bobby spoke and Logan nodded.

Logan scoopedup theunconscious girl with both his hands. He felt the girl slip for a second but got hold of her tightly. The girl groaned. "Alright," Bobby said without question and they both started back towards the school.

Crystal groaned loudly and opened her eyes. Her vision was momentarily blurred. Then it cleared.

She woke up, feeling her bones aching and looked around. She was lying on a brown couch. A television was in front of the couch and a little table as well. There was some shouting as she realized that she had actually succeeded in coming to the school.

"So you're awake?"

"Y-Yes..." she murmured to whoever was talking to her.

She looked at her backto see a muscular man with a strange looking hairstyle and a little trinket over his neck look back at her with curiousity.

"Who are you?"

The man's sharp question made Crystal shiver a bit. "Crystal Jones."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of your name before. Well, Welcome to Mutant High."

"Thank you..." Crystal said and looked at the man.

Something about him reminded her of someone. Someone she knew.

"Anyways, name's Logan. Nice to meet you," he said and Crystal pulled herself up.

"Nice to meet you... Hey, do you know where Jean Grey is? She's my Aunt."

Somehow Crystal thought she knew this man. He sounded and looked kind of familiar. Had she met him before?

_No, that's impossible!_ She thought confused with herself.

Then she remembered. The last time Aunt Jean had met with her, she was 11 years old. Now she was 13 years old, a grown teenager.

Aunt Jean had talked to her about the Mutant School and even a little secret about a group called the X-Men and the new crew that were in it. And one of the crew was this very man standing in front of her.

Crystal saw Logan's face it showed the most profound sadness she had ever seen in her life.

"I'm sorry. Jean passed away..."

Crystal stared at Logan,unable to believewhat this man had just spoke.

"W-What?" she choked out the words, her stomach turning.

Crystal couldn't believe the words Logan had spoke.

_He must be joking, he has to be!_ Her mind shouted hysterically.

But she knew what he told her was true. She could see it in Logan's eyes. She could feel hot tears starting to form in her eyes.

Logan looked at Crystal sympathetically.

"I'm sorry..." Logan began coming forward and he was about to touch the poor girl's hand to comfort her. Instead, his hand went right through Crystal's hand. Logan looked at her in astonishment.

"What-?" Logan began, wide eyed with shock. Crystal looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"PPlease just g-give me a mminute to r-recover myself," she stutteredand walked away from Logan towards a corner so Logan can't see her.

"Oh, sure, of course," he said and regained himself, touching both his hands.

_What had just happened there?_ His mind spoke in wonder. But his head was filled more about Jean then about what happened right now. He felt so sorry for the poor girl, who never knew her Aunt had died.

Crystal gushed out all the tears she was trying to fight back when she stood in front of Logan. Her love for Aunt Jean seemed to pour down like a river from inside of her. She wanted her Aunt to come back to her, hug her like she always used to when her mother was busy talking to another man.

Aunt Jean was the only person she had loved through all those years she spent with her mother and step-fathers. That was the only thing that kept her going.

Crystal wiped the tears on her face, drying her eyes as much as she can. Then she turned back toconfrontLogan when she foundher self face to face with aman on a wheel chair, smiling at her.

"You are Crystal Jones?" the man on the wheel chair spoke.

His gaze made her a bit uneasy but it seemed to reassure her a bit that she was safe here.

"Yes," Crystal replied and gulped, thinking again if she had done the right thing; by coming here.

"Please will you follow me?" the man on the wheel chair said. Crystal nodded with a nervous gulp.

Logan looked at Crystal and their eyes met.

Crystal's ocean-blue eyes stared back at Logan's greenish gray eyes. Then Crystal, smiling thinly at Logan, looked away and followed the man on the wheel chair.

Logan watched as Crystal and Professor Xavier walk away towards a curve in the hall.

"Logan, are you alright?" someone said as Logan turned to see Scott looking at him.

"That was Jean's niece."

"WHAT!" Scott shouted with shock.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please RR!_

_(I edited the story a bit so it'll look better!)_


	2. The Newcomer

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**Author's Note:  
**Ok, no reviews yet! Hmmm... maybe there were too many stories about Jean Grey... Maybe I should have picked someone else... Oh well, I started it already so it's ok! I'll continue it! Ok, so the name 'Crystal' is not really creative but at least it's better then something unbearable boring, isn't it:) Anyways, I watched X-Men one and two (the movie) so I got all the details and names I need:) Well, enjoy the nest chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!

* * *

**

**The Newcomer**

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you," the man on the wheel chair spoke. Crystal hesitated and looked around.

The hall they were walking through was mostly made of wood, with extra furniture around the place, neatly stacked and ready for use.

"I-I am not afraid. I am just... a bit nervous and—"Crystal cut off painfully. She couldn't bear to think that Aunt Jean was actually gone from her life. _Yes, Jean's death was very saddening. But her death was not in vain. She had helped us from death_, a voice spoke in her mind and Crystal jumped with shock.

She glanced around the hallway and then realized that the man in the wheel chair had talked to her in her mind. "Yes, I can read thoughts from people and telepath thoughts to them as well. And I could do much more," the man in the wheel chair spoke.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you, Crystal　Jones." Crystal was surprised. She had never thought that everyone in this place had abilities similar to her.

"Hello... I suppose you know my name now but I'll say it anyway. My name is Crystal Jones. I'm Aunt　Jean's niece,"　Crystal introduced herself. Professor Xavier smiled and Crystal was comforted.

Crystal looked around again and wondered. _Was this really a school? _she thought with awe.

"Umm... Is this a school? A-Aunt Jean said it was," she replied, her Aunt's name, tears welling up in her eyes again. Professor Xavier nodded softly.

"Indeed, this is a school. It is a school I had made for all the young people who have special abilities. I help develop those skills so the children can use those for all sorts of purposes. For example, your ability, Crystal. I can help improve that ability very well," Professor Xavier spoke and smiled at Crystal. Crystal smiled back and saw from one of the windows that the sun was coming up.

"Well, I suppose you are tired so you must rest. Oh Storm, hello! This is Crystal," Professor Xavier spoke as a woman with white hair and light brown skin walked towards them. She was watching them with a warm smile.

"Hello Crystal, my name is Storm," the woman with white hair spoke and grinned at Crystal, whose eyes lit up brightly.

"Hello!" Crystal spoke and blushed.

"Storm, please will you bring Crystal to a spare room?" Professor Xavier spoke and Storm nodded.

"Sure Professor!" Storm said with a smile and softly took Crystal's hand. Professor Xavier smiled back and said, "Thank you Storm."

Then he said farewell to Crystal and Storm and was off. "So where did you come from?" Storm said. "I came from Boston."

Storm looked surprised. "Really? Did you come alone?" Crystal nodded. "Wow, your one tough one! You'll probably like Logan then, he's quite a nice guy," Storm said. _She reminds me of Jean…_she thought.

"Oh I've met him. He _was_ a nice guy. Umm... were you a friend of Jean Grey?" Crystal said and tried not to wince while saying her aunt's name. "Yes, I was. She was my best friend. Did you know her?" Storm said. Crystal nodded. "Yes, I did. S-She was my Aunt…" Storm looked at Crystal with shock yet again.

"Oh my gosh, really? Well, I'm sorry. You must be very sorrowful for her passing away... I had loved her so much as well..." Crystal smiled weakly. They were just now twisting through a corner in the hall. "Thank you..." she spoke faintly.

Storm looked at the door right next to them. "Oh we're here! Well, I have to go now. Here's you room. Remember, its number 340. You're roommates are Rogue and Bobby. Goodnight, well, sort of!" she spoke with a grin.

"Thank you very much!" Crystal said as Storm walked away, waving. Crystal opened the door to her room and found that there were about four beds. A girl with black hair and a streak of white hair glanced at Crystal.

"Oh! Hey! I wasn't expecting anyone here! Oh well, never mind!" she spoke and smiled. Crystal smiled and introduced herself. When she told her she was Jean Grey's niece, the girl, who was called Rogue, she gasped in shock as well.

"Oh, is that true?" Crystal nodded sorrowfully. Rogue felt sorry for the girl. She had known Jean Grey, her teacher and one of the X-Men crew, who had the ability to levitate and move objects. She also had the ability to read other people's minds.

"Aunt Jean had told me about this school so I came here. I had no where else to go. My mother was just some person, who I barely thought I knew her anymore, and my father was a rich man who liked to hit on me all the time," Crystal said. Rogue nodded her head, understanding what Crystal was feeling.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I've been in a situation similar to that," Rogue answered. While they were talking to each other, sitting on top of Rogue's bed, asking what they liked and what the school was like, they heard the door open to reveal guy. The guy looked at Crystal with surprise.

"Hey Bobby! This is Crystal! Crystal, this is Bobby, my boyfriend," she explained. "I've seen her," Bobby spoke and with that, smiled at Crystal. "Where?" Rogue said, looking a bit confused. Crystal was thinking of the same thing.

"I saw Crystal when she came here," Bobby said with a smile.

"Oh, alright," Rogue spoke. Bobby looked at Crystal and with a curious looking expression, he asked, "Crystal, what kind of ability do you have? I heard Logan say you were a mutant."

Crystal grimaced. She didn't really like revealing her powers to people but after all, she was in a Mutant School. _I can use it and talk about it all I liked! _She thought with a grin.

"Well, I have two abilities. The first ability I have allows me to not touch anyone's flesh. Without something to guard my touch, I can't touch anyone. This ability is something I can't control and probably never will be able to. My second ability is to read all the memories and everything in one's heart. I can find out everything about someone's heart, how they act and how they lived their lives with one blink of an eye," Crystal explained and grinned. She touched her hands and looked at them, all pearly white.

"Wow, that's something. Me, I can freeze anything I want. Rogue can absorb someone's or something's energy by touching them," Bobby explained.

Rogue grinned with excitement. She was excited of meeting a person with two abilities. The only people who had those were some of the X-Men crew, who were Logan and Jean and many others.

"Yes, well, you might call me a ghost. This is one gift I would rather not have," Crystal said solemnly. She didn't like her touch going through everybody she tried to touch, nor did she like going through someone's heart by accident. She always had to wear a glove in order to touch someone and had to be careful when she talked to people.

"If I tried to touch you, would my hands go through you?" Rogue asked. Crystal nodded.

"Would you mind if I try it?" Rogue spoke and looked at Crystal. "Sure."

Rogue came closer and tried to touch Crystal's hand. Her own hand went through Crystal's, as if Crystal was water in human shape. It was icy cold when Rogue took away her hand from Crystal's. Bobby was looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Wow that is so cool..."

"Well, maybe I might be able to do much cooler things if I learn how to control them properly, if I ever could," Crystal replied and grinned at Rogue. _This was some journey…_ Crystal thought with a smile.

* * *

A figure stood on top of the edge of the mountain, away from the roaring Alkali Lake.

The figure was cloaked in black, so the figures face could be unseen. Particles of snow poured gently onto the figure.

The figure could not see anything that seemed to tell that the lab existed.

"Dammit..." he muttered and snarled curses angrily under his breath.

What am I gonna do now? He thought with frustration.

The figure struggled to control himself and then concentrated all his power on his ability.

He closed his eyes and he pressed both his fingers together. After he finished concentrating, he pressed his right finger deeply into the snow.

The ground shuddered, as if it was about to have an earthquake. White light was powering from his finger which edged deeper into the snow.

Then the figure opened his eyes and an evil looking grin seemed to curl onto his face.

"Jean Grey... Crystal Jones... The X-Men... Xavier..." he murmured random words and moved back, away from the edge of the mountain, towards his car, where the figure had some business to do.

* * *

I've edited a bit of the first page and the second because the sentences were tangled. Anyways I have some things to say to my reviewers!

**magnusthewolf: **Thank you for all the advice in your review! It was very helpful and I think it made the story look a whole lot better and well formatted. (I did my best to format it the way you told me but I'm not too good at it; sorry!) Thank you very much and I'm happy to hear you enjoy my fanfic:D

**Pyromainiac: **Thank you:)


	3. Beauty Sleep NOT

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**Author's Note:**

Hey I'm back! Sorry guys for not writing the next chapter for _sooooo_ long! I didn't know what to write! But now I do! Lol! So here's the next! I still don't have an exact plot in my head but I'll try my best as I evolve into something special other than another strange fanfic of a new mutant! Wish me good luck:) Lol! So go on, READ!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!

* * *

**

**Beauty Sleep... NOT!**

_The television buzzed with black and white lines, making Scott's eyes hurt. He looked at the other computers and televisions and could hear the kids saying "Aww man…" to the computer. Scott turned to Jean, shook in a dizzy fit, as if her head was spinning and her body was in a spell. Her eyes closed, her eyes darted back and forth. The television and computers and all the media buzzed out of control, affected by Jean's confused power. Then Jean snapped out of it. The computers and televisions changed back to its normal state. _

"_Jean, are you alright?" Scott asked and held Jean's hand softly. Her eyes darted towards Scott's face, whose hidden eyes and worried features made her heart ache. 'If only I can see your face…' she thought gently to herself. Her body wavered and she clutched Scott's hand tightly. "I-I…I'm alright."_

Crystal opened her eyes, confused. _Why did I just see that?_ She thought. She pushed the covers off of her and saw that it was still dark outside. She looked at the digital clock beside her and it read '5:20'.

_Might as well get up… _she thought, sighing. She was used to this. She always got up early and had strange images in her head.

She put on some slippers randomly on the ground and looked around if her roommates were awake. Rogue was sleeping and Bobby was as well.

She walked away from her bed and carefully turned the doorknob quietly, trying not to wake her friends. She slipped through the thin opening of the door and slid out. She could slowly see the sunlight creeping up from the windows.

She walked through the strange hallway, her heart full of hope. _Maybe I can have a new start here… _she thought. After all, all the kids in this school, and the teachers, were mutants; like her.

She smiled and trudged on until she found herself in the room where she first woke up to find that she was in the school.

"What are you doing here awake?" a gruff voice made Crystal jump. She looked around and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Logan. He's eyes looked a bit sleepy, but somehow he was standing.

"I can't sleep," Crystal answered and bounced on the sofa, which felt soft below her.

"But it's" –Logan looked at his watch, groaning sleepily- "5:00 in the morning..."

"So?" Crystal said irritably. Logan looked as if he had come out of a zombie movie.

"…Nothing."

"What about you then? Why are _you_ awake?" Crystal fired back.

Logan's eyes looked at Crystal's eyes sharply but Crystal quickly looked away. She didn't want to get exhausted by using her powers in an unexpected place.

"Nothing. So why did you come here?" Logan said as he watched Crystal curiously but tiredly. He sat beside Crystal on the sofa.

"I ran away from home, that's all."

"But… why?" Logan pressed. He eyed Crystal. He liked this girl, but he still had to make sure she wasn't some enemy or maybe even Mystique.

"I lived with a mother who was a frigid bitch who wanted money and a step-father who was a bastard who hit me all the time. Is that a good reason for you?" Crystal snapped and frowned. _Why is he pressing me?_ She thought. She looked up to see Logan's eyes straight in the eye to find some answers. He looked up to glance at her clear eyes and felt a sucking feeling.

_She might be Mystique..._

Crystal's lips pressed hard angrily. She had heard of the Mystique, one of the mutants with Magneto.

"You don't trust me?"

Logan looked a bit shocked but he expressed it by raising his eyebrows. "I was just checking. And you pass," Logan gave a quick smile and patted her shoulder. Crystal gave him a perplexed look.

"Welcome _Crystal_."

* * *

Umm ok I have weird ideas and a weird ending. Sorry 'bout that! And I was wondering why the reviews (the old ones) had disappeared… Maybe it got erased? Anyways, here are some reviews and I hoped you liked the Chapter Three! R & R guys!

**HazleSilver: **Thanks for the awesome review! Love ya!

**Lita: **I've edited the first page of the **X-men 3: A Crystal Revealed**! Hope that was ok. (Sorry it was short w;;)


	4. A Breakfast Suprise

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter got a little late, lol, I've been working on the other fanfics and trying to improve my writing skills! I hope this chapter will make it up for my awful lateness habit:) Well enough of me talking! Enjoy! Please read and review! ;)

Umm... if any of you are wondering, Jean will not be coming back in this fanfic. But maybe, _maybe_ if I happen to write Xmen 4, I'll put Jean in:) For now, she is not in the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!**

**A Breakfast Surprise**

"Hey Crystal! _Crystal!_ Wake up!" Rogue shouted and shook Crystal, who slept on her bed sleepily, groaning. Then her hand slowly brushed Rogue's hand and she opened her eyes. The room was bright from the sunlight in coming from the window nearby and a shadow was forming under Rogue's feet.

"Come on, Crystal, we're gonna be late for breakfast!" she shouted. Crystal nodded with a sleepy smile and got up. Rogue helped her up a bit, because when Crystal stood on her feet, it wobbled and she almost fell over.

"What were you doing, drinking?" Rogue teased. Crystal laughed and told her the reason why she was so sleepy. Rogue nodded with acknowledgement. Crystal left out the part about Logan though. Something about that made her feel uneasy.

"Ok, let's go!" Rogue shouted as soon as Crystal finally got her clothes on. Rogue grabbed her hand and ran out, dragging Crystal's hand along with her. "Rogue, slow down!" she shouted but Crystal was smiling.

Soon enough, they were right in front of the cafeteria area and Rogue opened the door. Inside there were long tables where kids sat and picked out their breakfast. There were many foods, mostly cornflakes with milk, bread with butter or jam, porridge, etc.

Crystal was gaping at the entire cafeteria area and at all the food. Her eyes were darting hungrily at every food on the table.

"Hey, let's sit over at Bobby's!" she cried and Crystal nodded, following her towards the table Bobby and his friends sat. Rogue took a seat beside Bobby and Crystal took a seat near a girl, whose blonde hair floated like clouds on her shoulder. The girl glanced quickly at Crystal's direction and then looked back at her friend in front of her.

"Hey!" Rogue and Crystal said as Bobby and another guy who was playing with he's lighter. The guy next to Bobby was looking at Crystal with a curious look.

"Hey, had a nice sleep?" Bobby asked teasingly at Rogue as she grinned and started to chat with him.

"Hey, who are you?" the guy beside said as he still played with his lighter. "My name's Crystal, nice to meet you," Crystal started but the guy interrupted. "So you don't have, like, any code names or anything? Like Rogue?" he pointed and Bobby and Rogue turned.

"No," Crystal said with a confused look. The guy was raising his eyebrows.

"Well, your actual name sounds like a code name anyway. Name's John but everyone around here calls me Pyro," the guy called Pyro spoke. Crystal was eyeing the lighter a bit irritably. _Pyro, strange name!_ she thought.

"What's your powers?" Pyro continued to question Crystal. The lighter was flickering a small flame back and forth, shutting and then bursting open and then shutting. Then Crystal's lips curled into a smile.

"Like this!" she said as Crystal let her fingers go through the flame. It didn't hurt her, and she could hear some people who were looking gasp with surprise. Pyro seemed to be a bit surprised as well.

"Huh! Cool powers! Can you do anything else?" Pyro said with an amused grin, yet again fiddling with his lighter.

Rogue, who was listening to this conversation, came in, saying, "She can read other people's minds, can't you, Crystal?" Crystal nodded with a grin.

"Then show me!" Pyro said. It was more of a command then a suggestion.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't think I should-"Crystal started to say. "Why?" Pyro snapped. Bobby was now looking at them with concern.

"Crystal you shouldn't do it, people's minds are private!" Bobby said. Pyro was ignoring Bobby and he was eyeing Crystal. "Prove it you can do it! Read Logan's, his an interesting one to read, wouldn't it?"

"Pyro!" Rogue shouted. "You can't force her to do it, it's Crystal's decision! And Bobby's right! People's minds are private!"

"Who cares? It's just for fun. Come on!" Pyro said and laughed, sending a little chill down Crystal's spine. Then Pyro looked at Crystal with a grin and hissed, "_I dare you!_"

Crystal, biting her lips furiously, didn't want to read _anyone's_ minds. But Crystal had never really lost to a dare, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Alright! I'll do it," Crystal shot at Pyro and sighed. Rogue opened her mouth and started to argue but Crystal was already shutting her eyes and concentrating on her ability, shutting the noises outside her mind. Within a few seconds, Crystal had entered Logan's mind. She could hear Logan's thoughts in her mind and she started see some of what Logan's been through.

She began to explain it briefly to Pyro, to prove that she can actually do it when she suddenly she started to lose control. Quick flashes of Logan's life started to flash uncontrollably in her mind and she screamed as she saw horrifying pictures of people being killed. She could hear the screams of the injured people in her head and also a strange whirring sound, metal scraping on metal. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't and she could hear shouts, faint and small, coming from near her. Before long she started to slip away and darkness enveloped her, the screaming of the injured and dying people from Logan's memory lingering in her mind's ear.

* * *

There was a roar of panic as all the mutant kids crowded around Crystal. All the teacher's were running towards the scene, shouting, "Eat up! Almost class! Come on! Go!"

Ororo was gathering up the kids, who were crowding around Crystal's unconscious body, shouting, blocking the path for the teachers to pass. Many of the kids seemed to stare confusedly.

"Crystal!" Rogue was shouting as she joined the teachers, ignoring the shouts from the other teachers. Bobby and Pyro joined her as well.

"Professor!" Scott shouted and Charles nodded, a concerned look on his face. Logan was just staring at Crystal's unconscious body before saying, "She sure does faint a lot."

Scott shot a frown at Logan, since he couldn't glare at him because of his eyes. He scooped Crystal in he's hands and felt Crystal shiver in his grasp. He also felt like Crystal was slipping from he's grasp but that was only for a moment.

"What happened to her, Professor?" Ororo spoke, joining the X-Men crew again. This time Kurt was along side her. "Vhat is this?" he asked, he's eyes falling on Crystal. Charles sighed.

"I do not know, but I think that she was using her powers. She probably lost control and she fell unconscious," Charles spoke.

"It's not her fault! She was using her powers"- Pyro groaned irritably –"because Pyro was pushing her to use it!" Rogue shouted.

All the teachers turned to Pyro, who looked a bit guiltily at the teachers. "Sorry."

"You're getting detention!" Scott barked.

"What was she using her powers for?" Ororo asked Rogue.

"To…"-Rogue glanced at Logan's direction-"read Logan's mind…" Rogue finished quickly. All of the X-Men turned towards Logan, who now seemed like he could kill a bear. But he also felt secretly surprised.

"Go to your next class, Rogue and Bobby. Scott, will you please take Crystal to her room? She will be alright there," Charles announced. Rogue started to argue, but seeing that she might as well lose the argument, she walked away with a huff, Bobby following her, looking back at the X-Men.

Ororo looked worriedly at Crystal's pale face as Kurt held her hand comfortingly. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be alright by the time she wakes up," Charles spoke.

"If Crystal is ok…" Ororo whispered and then with a weak smile went back to her class, Kurt going with her.

Scott nodded at Charles's request and walked away from the X-Men, carrying Crystal. Logan turned sharply at Charles and said, "I want to talk to her."

Charles looked up at Logan. "Not today, Logan."

"But she may have seen something, something… about me!" Logan argued but he could hear Charles's voice in his head. _Crystal is still unconscious, Logan, we cannot disturb her now._

Logan started t argue but thought better of it. He nodded irritably and the stalked off, pulling out a cigar from his pocket and lighting it.

**A/N: **So how was it? I hope you liked it! I couldn't really imagine how it would be like to have breakfast at Mutant High but I tried my best, lol! I'm sorry to Pyro fans if I made Pyro very evil, I'm sorrrryyyy! Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Flashback

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**A/N: **Here it is! So umm this a chapter for Crystal's (Logan) flashback! The next chapter, you'll know soon enough! (gives you an evil grin) Anyways, read and review! No harsh remarks! I did my best on this one! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!**

**Flashback**

_Men with white uniforms held strange instruments in their gloved hands, ones used for surgeries in hospitals as they got to work on a body of one man, unconscious on a silver table. The same similar equipment some of the men were holding was laid neatly on a surgery plate__waited to be reached. Some sort of water was filled in the plates that held the instruments and little drops of blood were mixed with the water. _

_The man on the table was groaning but one of the men with the white uniforms shot him with a syringe which made him quiet again. The area the white men were working in looked like an abandoned lab, water dripping from some cracks on the concrete wall._

_Dizzy as Crystal was, her mind focused through the blurry memories of Logan's hidden past. Her eyes concentrated on the white men who she looked distastefully and she also carefully observed the man on the silver table, who she didn't really recognize. _

'_What is this?' she thought as she looked further. She knew she was looking from another person's point of view and realized that it was Logan's._

"_Logan!" she heard a voice as a man, around his 40's or 50's, came to her (to Logan), with a sincere smile on his face. 'He didn't even glance at the poor guy now being experimented! Sick bastard...' Crystal thought as she, through Logan's eyes, saw this man._

"_Hello, Mr.Stryker," she heard Logan say as the man's smile broadened. "Hello Logan. You did good work today. Already we've caught five mutants," the man, 'Stryker,' Crystal thought, congratulated Logan and patted him on the shoulder. She felt a slight frown crease Logan's face as a disturbing thought came to Crystal. **Including your son…**_

_Then she felt Logan moving towards the experimented man. The white men stepped aside as Logan leaned towards the man. "How is the mutant's condition?" he spoke, and one of the white men started to explain. 'What is this place?' Crystal thought. 'And why was Logan in this place anyway? What happened to the dying people?'_

"_The Mutant's powers are fairly under control, Mr. Wolf, _**(I don't know Logan's last name in the past so I'm gonna call him Wolf, ok?)**_ it will take a little bit more time till he will obey. He is quite strong, sir."_

"_Good. And weaken him; we don't want him to go rampage on us and kill our precious crew, do we?" Crystal heard Logan command and he left the room, wherever it was. She saw bright lights up above her brightening the area in front of her. _

_There was an electrical lock on the door now in front of Logan/Crystal and she could see Logan's finger tapping at the lock. '4-9-3-5-0...' Crystal thought as the door in front of her opened a bit slowly. Logan went through the door and Crystal realized that she was in some sort of office. _

_There was a concrete desk, and paper was stacked on the desk. A simple wheeling chair stood near the desk. The office was a bit small and there was nothing except the chair and desk. Everything else was concrete walls. _

'_This must be a secret organization…' Crystal thought as Logan sat on the chair and leaned over. The door in front of him automatically closed by itself. Logan took out a cigar and started lighting it, breathing in the relaxing smoke deeply into him. _

_There was a phone in front of him on the desk and it started to ring but Logan decided to ignore it for a little while. Then sighing and breathing in the smoke from the cigar, he took the phone. "Yes?" _

"_Mr. Wolf, Mr. Stryker would like to meet you," a voice spoke sharply and clicked. Crystal felt Logan snarl irritably and Logan's thought, **I hope he hadn't found out I was a mutant myself…** _

_And with that, he put the tip of the still lighting cigar on his palm. Crystal cried out in pain as the cigar fizzed and the lights burned out on the cigar. He heard Logan give out a sharp cry of pain and then quickly let the cigar be lifted from his palm. Slowly, to Crystal's amazement, it started to heal itself. 'What the-?' Crystal thought as Logan threw the cigar on the ground recklessly. Then Crystal felt Logan get up and walk towards Stryker's place. 'Office,' Crystal thought._

_The scene in front of Crystal started to blur and change as she saw Stryker sitting on a black office chair, a large desk in front of him. Stryker was flipping through a few pages of a file. A frown was imprinted on the man's lips. She felt Logan starring at Stryker in confusion._

_When finally Stryker stopped flicking the papers in the folder, Crystal realized he was reading a folder about **Logan**. Stryker slowly lifted his head and his frown seemed to deepen._

"_What is it, Mr. Stryker? Do you have a problem?" Logan asked._

"_Yes… **You** are the problem. Why did you not tell me you were a… mutant?" Stryker said and he hissed with fury instead of a concerned tone. He lifted his gaze and his glare pierced Logan. Logan winced. Crystal shivered._

"_I have always been loyal to you. I thought you would betray me if I spoke I was... a mutant. An abomination," Logan replied and Logan's hands felt clammy with sweat. Crystal stared at the man in front of Logan and felt Stryker's frown soften a bit._

_There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute until Stryker finally spoke, "Logan, you've done a lot for us, we won't kill you or anything of that sort. But I would like you to help us."_

'_Whose **us**?' Crystal thought suspiciously at Stryker. The frown now turned to a smile and it made Logan loosen up a bit and made him feel more relaxed._

"_Of course," Logan replied and the smile on Stryker's lips curved wider. "We have been tracking for mutants like you with the similar power you possess" - Logan winced -"but I have not succeeded. I hope to create a mutant that will lock all the other repulsive mutants in the world. Will you accept my offer of being the man who will do this for me?" Stryker spoke, almost too kindly. _

'_A mutant that will lock all the other mutants into cages? Oh please, your thinking more of a killing machine!' Crystal thought, remembering the last flashbacks she had in the cafeteria. She heard Logan, to her horror, say, "I'll volunteer for anything, if it'll help the facility."_

_The smile, now seeming to be carved into Stryker's face, now grew into a grin as Stryker started to get up._

"_Thank you for volunteering Logan. We must start now. Now, I'll explain the details…"_

_Crystal heard all the lies spilling out of Stryker's ugly mouth. She knew Stryker was just trying to use Logan, but Logan seemed to be clueless. But as clueless as Logan was, that didn't stop from Logan asking questions about Stryker's obvious lies. After Stryker answered most of Logan's questions, Logan, satisfied with what Stryker had spoken, agreed to be experimented on._

_One of the biggest lies Crystal heard from Stryker's deception was the sentence, 'We may be able to destroy this mutation in you, take it out of you.'_

"_I will call for the men to come and they will give you the instructions needed for the experiment," she heard Stryker say as she saw him leave. Logan seemed to walk in circles, excitement welling up in his stomach. Before long, the same white men Crystal had witnessed came in and started to explain. Logan was to go in the machine of some sort (Crystal didn't really understand what it was) and they will take out the mutating genes. Logan did as he was told and he went in the machine. Crystal could feel chains on Logan's wrists locking him down the machine. She had heard one of the men say that it was 'for safety'._

'_Yeah, right…' Crystal thought angrily, but she knew she could not do anything. This was just a memory in Logan's locked mind, after all._

_Then suddenly the memory started to blur in front of Crystal and felt herself in water. She could feel the cold as she heard voices calling, "Logan…" and "He will have no memories…" and the last, a peculiar name being called out as she felt the water disappear, "Wolverine…"_

_There was a sudden growl from Logan's lips as she felt Logan 'Wolverine's' eyes shot open. She could see the horrible Stryker smiling at him._

"_W-Who am I?" Logan spoke, no slurred, as Stryker spoke, "Your name is Wolverine now." Something hard and cold was put over Logan's neck. Crystal shivered as she felt the coldness of the metal. The cold chain on Logan's wrists got his attention. Slowly Logan's vision started to focus. Logan felt pain stabbing at him from the inside but he ignored it. His eyes glanced at the chains and he looked up at Stryker with a glare._

"_You did this to me?" Logan snarled. Stryker's smile wavered. _

"_Did what? This is your Rebirth, Logan. Wolverine! Think of it as that," Stryker spoke. Cold fury was building in Logan as Crystal felt the sudden pain Logan was feeling now. She screamed as she felt daggers seem to stab at her everywhere. Her mind yelled to be away from this nightmare, but she held on, watching with fixed horror as Logan's power quickly ripped the chains on both his wrists. _

_To Crystal's stubborn satisfaction, Stryker was backing away from Logan as she felt another jab of pain from Logan's hands, which now looked like he held three daggers in both his hands._

_Logan roared furiously as his new daggers -No... Claws,' Crystal thought through her pain- shot and stabbed at almost every crew in the experimenting facility as she heard Stryker shout, "Get out! Get out!"_

_Crystal felt Logan was running from the men, killing anyone in his path. Blood splattered everywhere and Crystal watched in horror as every one of the victims of Logan's new claws looked up at Logan with horror in their eyes. Many screamed for their lives before getting stabbed._

_Terrified and unable to get away, Crystal's eyes watched as Logan finally Logan screamed in horror. Crystal screamed with him. Then Logan's eyes fixed over the door in front of him, that read, "Exit."_

_Crystal felt Logan scream awfully as he pushed the door. Snow was falling down on Logan as she felt Logan scream one more time, a feeling of agony, pain and fear lingering on Logan as Crystal finally started to slip away… into reality._

**A/N: **(pants for breath) So did everyone enjoy the ride? It was a bit hard through Crystal's 'Logan' memory flashback, whatever you call it, lol, but I think I did good. I_ hope!_ I just made this up so you can have a bit of an overview of what I thought Logan might have been! Anyways… thank you for the reviews! (jumps around manically then pants again) Anyways, next chapter will be coming soon! Please review!


	6. It’s Only a Nightmare, Nothing More

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**A/N: **Another chapter again! Hehe hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews! Read and review! ;) Oh and you'll be able to know a little bit of the strange figure that was in Alkali Lake!

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!**

**It's Only a Nightmare, Nothing More**

Crystal's eyes snapped open in horror as she heard herself screaming. Her lungs hurt and her head hurt so much she actually felt sick. Her body was covered with sweat and she felt the blood draining from her face as her fingers felt numb. The sheets on her (Crystal didn't remember being in bed again) was creased and it looked like it thrashed with her in Crystal's sleep.

_Crystal…_ she heard someone whisper and she jumped, goose bumps forming. She quickly got out of bed and stopped screaming. Her eyes looked frighteningly at whoever was coming.

It was only Professor Charles in his wheeling chair. He wore a very concerned look on his face.

"Crystal, are you alright?"

Crystal's eyes stared at Charles for a while before Logan's snappy attitude somehow took over her. "Do I look like I'm _ok_, professor? Hmm?"

She could still feel Logan's thoughts and jumbled memories in her head, making her body shiver in horror all over. A thousand unanswered questions were starting to take shape in her head but she didn't care now.

"P-Professor, I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Crystal looked apologetically at Charles and he nodded understandingly.

"I understand. Do you want me to ease those memories of Logan's?" Charles spoke and Crystal immediately nodded quickly, rushing towards the Professor.

"Then close your eyes and think of something else, something wonderful. It will take a few minutes," he spoke as he put his hands on Crystal's palm and concentrated. Crystal closed her eyes and thought of the wonderful times she had with Aunt Jean, how they had talked about boys and played with board games when she was little. _Crystal! _She heard her Aunt's voice echo in her head, comforting her.

A few minutes after, the memories and thoughts of Logan's started to evaporate from Crystal's mind. She could still remember the thoughts and pain but she could now easily take control and shut them out.

"Thanks, Professor," Crystal said gratefully, opening her eyes. Charles nodded and let go of her hand.

"Your welcome."

"Am I interrupting somethin' here?" said a gruff, familiar voice.

Crystal looked up to see Logan watching curiously at her. She gave out a horrified gasp as she closed her eyes and backed away. Charles turned around towards Logan.

"Logan, I think this is not a best time."

"Not a best time? You get to talk with her and I can't? That's a bit unfair to me, wheels," Logan spoke. He ignored Charles and started to come towards Crystal.

Crystal opened her eyes and still Logan was here. "Go away!" she screamed and stumbled, crashing on something. Her back hurt but she still backed away until she struck a wall.

Confused, Logan stood there, wondering what was going on.

"Logan…" Charles said.

"What are you afraid of?" Logan asked as he looked at Crystal's horrified expression. He was confused, very confused at Crystal's reaction. He came near Crystal to comfort her, only to get pushed roughly away.

"Stay away… Wolverine!" Crystal shouted, fear in her brilliant blue eyes. Logan stared at Crystal in wonder. _Did she just call me Wolverine?_

"Logan, please leave," Charles spoke firmly and Logan nodded and left quickly, glancing back over his shoulder at Crystal, whose eyes were filled with frightened tears.

Charles came to Crystal's side as Crystal shivered and slumped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. _What are you afraid of?_ Logan's confused, puzzled question rang in her head. _You, Logan…_ Crystal thought and shivered once more before going unconscious again, this time in Charles's hands.

* * *

"Crystal?" Scott whispered. He touched her pale and cold face. Crystal groaned softly and opened her eyes. Her eyes searched out Logan but she saw a man in front of him. She stopped shivering all over and looked up at the man. _She looks like Jean… _Scott thought sadly.

Scott slowly touched Crystal's freezing hands. Crystal felt warmth from the man's hand.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered. She gazed intently at Scott.

"I think we haven't really been properly introduced. My name is Scott Summers. I'm one of the X-Men and I… knew Jean very much," he answered. He looked worriedly and almost lovingly at Crystal's direction.

"You k-knew my Aunt?" Crystal spoke. Scott nodded.

"Are you alright?"

Crystal nodded. "I will be. As long as I don't see… Logan for a while."

"What happened, Crystal?" Scott asked. Crystal's lips pursed.

"I-I… accidentally went too far. I was doing it because of a small dare, to prove myself that I did have the powers… similar to my Aunt. But Logan's thoughts were just… strong. Some full or hate, others full of despair. I don't think I'd like to endure that experience again. Not ever…" Scott gazed at Crystal, frowning. Then he smiled.

"At least you are alright," Scott said and touched Crystal's cheeks. Crystal smiled weakly.

"Crystal!" she heard a familiar voice as Rogue entered the room. She jumped at Crystal and asked if she was alright. Crystal nodded and smiled. Already she had a friend who actually cared for her.

"Thanks, Rogue," Crystal said and hugged Rogue, who hugged her tightly. Scott smiled and walked away from the room. Crystal looked up at Crystal and mouthed a 'Thank you!"

Then Bobby entered and asked her if she was alright as well. "I'll be fine, I think." After that, Pyro came in.

"You alright?" Crystal glared at Pyro.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Pyro frown deepened. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't know you'll actually lose control and have a fit over it!"

Crystal glared again at Pyro. "Whatever…" Then she added. "If you ever _dare _me to do anything for you, the answer would be an immediate _no_."

* * *

"Are you sure of this, Scythe?" a deep man's voice asked. The other man, cloaked in black and covered with small specks of melting snow, nodded. The owner of the deep voice looked at the cloaked man in black, who was called Scythe, then looked around at the other members. "It means Stryker is gone."

"The mutants destroyed him and his work. It also means that the mutants fear it! We must continue it!" a woman shouted, her eyes glowing excitedly.

"When we do not have Mr. Stryker to finish it with us? No, I say we stop his projects. Dismiss them and start a new one!" another man cried out. Other men and woman nodded.

"We first need to deal with these… mutants who destroyed one of our most successful facilities. What was the name of this group of mutants again?" Deep voice spoke with disgust. "The X-Men, sir."

"Alicia, search anything about them. We shall destroy the X-Men and we will succeed to exterminate all the vermin mutants of this world!"

**A/N:** Heheheeeeee! Hope you liked it! Will be waiting for reviewsss!


	7. Who You Really Are

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**A/N:** Yes! I finally got the time to write this (since my computer had broke)! Also, in the previous chapters, I wrote that Pyro was daring Crystal. But now I realized Pyro was gone in X-Men 3, lol. So just imagine that Pyro didnt go on the plane with the Brotherhood! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!

**Who You Really Are**

Crystal woke from the sound of trees swishing outside the window. Crystal yawned sleepily. She was getting better after the whole incident with Logan's mind reading. But she just couldn't get all the memories of the dying people and the idea of Logan being a killer out of her head. She felt pity for Logan, for his lost past, but she feared him. Her thoughts still tell her that Logan is, and always will be, a murderer.

"It wasn't his fault..." Crystal muttered to herself, objecting to the idea. She got up, out of bed, and saw that Rogue and Bobby were gone. _How long was I asleep? _she thought as she pushed the sheets away from herself. Then she got up and looked at her wristwatch.

"I better get up," she thought and started to get dressed, pulling the drawers and getting some clothes, which she borrowed from Rogue. She chose a simple purple t-shirt with blue jeans. She quickly brushed her hair and cleaned her face. Then she got out of the room, pushing the door softly.

"Good morning, Crystal," spoke a familiar voice as Crystal looked around to see Professor Charles smiling from his wheeling chair. Crystal quickly said greeted him as well and came to his side.

"I'm happy that you are well," he spoke, smiling. He looked up at Crystal, who nodded. "So umm... do I have class? And where's Rogue and Bobby, Professor?"

"Rogue is in History class right now and yes, you have class as well. I will lead you to the door and there Ororo **(I'm not quite sure if Storm is the History Class Teacher. Guessing!) **will pass you the textbooks you'll need," Professor Charles spoke warmly and smiled at Crystal. Crystal nodded nervously. She wasn't really good at classes, and she hoped she won't look like an idiot not answering some of the questions the teachers questioned.

_Don't worry, you won't..._ Professor Charles's voice echoed through Crystal and she smiled. After a few minutes, they were in front of a door and Crystal opened it. Professor Charles nodded encouragingly at Crystal as he spoke something to Ororo and left. Crystal went into the room nervously.

The class, including Rogue who was smiling at her, was looking up at her with curiousity. Ororo gently took Crystal to the front of the class and spoke.

"Class, this is Crystal Jones. Be nice to her everyone!" Ororo spoke and told Crystal the extra seat. Then she handed her the textbooks and went back to History.

Many people started to introduce themselves to Crystal and she smiled at most of them, but she felt a little feverish and also nervous. Luckily enough, her seat was near Rogue's table as she sat on it. "Are you ok, Crystal?" spoke Rogue and grinned. Bobby was a little far away but he kept on looking back at them.

"Yeah, I am, for now. Thanks!" Crystal answered and did the assignments she was supposed to do until it was time for lunch.

* * *

"Crystal, let's sit together!" Rogue shouted and Crystal nodded. After they had entered the Cafeteria, Rogue, Bobby and Crystal sat on one of the tables. To Crystal's relief, Pyro was across another table. Crystal felt an uneasy feeling that she was watched and she somehow guessed that it may be Logan. She didnt look back to return his stare and she ate the food in front of her instead. speaking to Rogue about rumors in the school.

"You gave me quite a scare yesterday. You know, Logan's not really bad. His not a killer..." Rogue spoke and Crystal's body seemed to stiffen. Crystal knew Rogue was probably right, that the old Logan was probably gone. But that thought seemed unbelieveable now. She had seen the old Logan, and back then, he had been a cold, heartless mutant who worked for a man that wanted all mutants destroyed. It gave her the shivers.

"I guess so..." Crystal managed to say and then ate some more bread on the table and then changed the subject.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to write! I'll write really soon! Please review!


	8. Fighting Fear

**X-Men 3: A Crystal Revealed**

**A/N:** Since the previous chapter was short, I'm gonna update another chapter for my reviewers! This ones a fighting scene with Crystal and a character called Shane! So please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men so I don't own the characters as well! But I do own Crystal and any other characters I created!

**Fighting Fear**

"We have physical education next. Crystal, I don't think you should go. If your still uneasy about Logan..." Rogue said and Crystal shrugged. She enjoyed P.E... she didn't want to miss it. Maybe, just maybe... she can discard the thought and start fresh with Logan.

Crystal shook her head. She was going, she was going to face Logan. She had been avoiding him for a few days and Logan probably knew that. But now she wouldn't be able to avoid him anymore. She knew she would have to face him eventually, tell him about his past.

"Are you sure about this, Crystal?" Rogue asked with a concerned look on her face and Crystal nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I like P.E. anyway!"

Crystal and Rogue were in the back of the large crowd of kids. Crystal could hear Logan's voice shouting and instructing. When Logan caught sight of Crystal, Logan seemed to stop, his gaze falling straight at her. Crystal quickly looked away and went to the groups she was selected into.

"Team up everybody. Yeah, by twos. 'K, what about you, Shane and Crystal!" Logan said as Crystal averted her gaze away from Logan's eyes as much as possible. If she looked away, who knew what she was going to see next?

She looked at her opponent, who was called Shane aka Glasdean. She too also gazed back at Crystal with a determined look on her face. A light brown lock of hair fell on her face as a grin appeared on Shane's face. The new girl, Crystal or whatever her name, was weak. He'd seen her faint in that Cafeteria.

"You can use your powers. A fair fight alright, Shane?" Logan shouted and Shane nodded. Crystal readied her powers. She was going to use her power to her advantage and her fighting skills as well.

"Ok.. Start!"

Crystal and Shane immediately locked hands and they looked at each other with grins. Crystal let go and Shane immediately shot a full force glass punch at Crystal's face. Crystal dodged it in the nick of time and kicked Shane. She heard cheers coming from the kids as Crystal shot a telepathic blast at Shane. She walked backwards, her body losing control. Shane fell but she quickly got up and shot a stream of cutting glass at Crystal's direction. To Shane's disbelief, the stream of glass went _through_ Crystal's body.

Crystal quickly withdrew from the stream and felt a sharp sting as a few glass shards stung her face. She ran towards Shane, and kicked her to the ground.

Crystal heard a shout from Logan and Crystal knew she had won. She looked up and she had a triumphant look on her face. Shane looked up at Crystal with a glare, biting her lips furiously. She was the strongest and gymnastics! She wasn't supposed to be beaten! Shane quickly got to her feet and shooting another glare at Crystal, went back to the crowd.

"Good job, Crystal," Crystal heard and Logan looked at her with a smile. Crystal smiled back, though her feet seemed to back away automatically. Then she heard Rogue shouting joyfully and quickly went towards her.

"That was great, Crystal! And you beat Shane! No one couldn't beat her! Wow!" Rogue shouted and Crystal grinned. "How d'you know how to do those fighting moves?"

"Oh, I learned it from.. my Aunt," Crystal spoke with pride but she her grin faltered at the thought of Aunt Jean.

"That's brilliant!" Rogue shouted as Crystal moved away from the stadium stage and went back to the crowd.

**A/N: **What do you think? Crystal knows some cool moves! lol And Shane, she is a tough byotch, you'll know how bitchy she really is after you read the next few chapters. Anyways, please review!


End file.
